Stalking the Cat
by Fused-Chappy
Summary: Ulquiorra is bored one day, So he decides to observe Grimmjow and notices how he is very much like a cat. In the end he gets more than he bargained for. UlquiorraxGrimmjow boyxboy


_**Yo .. I'm back .. And now obsessed with GrimmjowxUlquiorra so I though I should write a wee oneshot ... Yesh .. kinda OOC.. or a lot .. I can't tell '-.-**_

_**Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo .. who is not me .**_

* * *

Ulquiorra was bored. He rarely showed emotion, but just now you could see it plainly written on his face. Bored as hell.

He thought he should at least do something constructive in this free time he had, like training or doing something for Aizen-sama. Yet no, he was doing none of these things...Instead he was observing Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the Sexta Espada. He often noticed that Grimmjow often acted very cat-like, perhaps this was down to his Resureccion form, in which he is a panther.

When the announcement was made that all Espada were to gather to discuss the Winter War. Ulquiorra couldn't have cared less, Aizen-sama always seemed to go off topic occasionally. He didn't see the need to discuss anything , but he went to anyway because he knew his target of observation would be there .

Aizen-sama greeted us when we entered and we all took a seat, mugs of tea were handed out, I rarely drank it, because of not knowing what the contents were. This time I did, as I took a sip, I sneeked a glance at the Sexta, who was pouring the little dinky cups of milk into it, he poured a _lot_ of milk into his tea...yet another discovery of cat-likeness coming from him.

-

After Grimmjow had finished pouring his 9 small cartons of milk in he took a big gulp, looking round the room and noticing his superior, the Cuarto Espada looking at him with slight interest.

"What you looking at ?!" he snapped, obviously affected by the attention Ulquiorra was giving him.

"Watch you mouth Sexta" the higher Espada said to him. Grimmjow didn't like it, the fact that Ulquiorra was...better that him. He hoped this meeting better end soon, it was boring the remainder of his life out of him.

"And thats why I think we should just wait here for them to come to us" said Aizen to the Espada, Grimmjow wasn't really listening , hoping it was nothing too important.

-

As soon as Aizen-sama had excused us, Grimmjow had rushed out his seat and swiftly walked away, curious to where he was going in such a hurry, I decided to follow him...Yes I was _that_ bored.

When he got to the towers I decided to stay and just watch him from where I was , I could sense his reiatsu climbing the endless stairs right up to the top, I looked up to the roof and finally saw the bright blue mess of hair, he went right to the edge and stood there, I shifted my foot forward, was he going jump ? Surely he knew it wasn't _that_ simple. I looked up and saw him sit down.

Was this some sort of thinking spot? Wait, what ? Grimmjow... and thinking... just..no . And then I realised. Cats like heights.

Wait..why? Why was I so determined to rescue him? If he did jump.. would I have caught him..but he was inferior...I shouldn't bother myself with those lower than me..then, why was I doing _this_ ?

Observing? Ha! More like stalking.

-

Grimmjow was sitting on the roof of one of the towers looking at the fake sky Aizen had created, he loathed it , why try to make Hueco Mundo, a place of dread and badness, just like your home, if he really missed it that much why did he betray it. Sometimes Aizen could confuse him.

He could sense him.

Ulquiorra was nearby. He didn't mind, he quite enjoyed the attention he was being given, especially if it was by him. He wasn't angry at him looking at him at the meeting. More of pleased, but he lashed out the way he did, because he was frightened. Frightened of what though ? Rejection ? How pathetic.

He decided it was time to head back to his room, he was sleepy, it had been a long day. He jumped from the roof and landed on the ground perfectly on his feet.

-

Ulquiorra stiffened as he saw the blue and white figure jump down the side of the tower, he was ready to use Sonido to catch him. But he dropped down quickly and landed absolutely perfectly onto his feet. Ulquiorra smirked , just like a cat huh ?

Ulquiorra waited a bit until he headed in the same direction as Grimmjow. As he wandered down the halls, he wondered were Grimmjow was going and he stopped when he saw him going into his bedroom. It was kind of early to be going to sleep wasn't it ? Then again, cats like to sleep.

Ulquiorra wanted to go in, to see him sleeping peacefully. Grimmjow at peace sounded quite bizarre...all the more reason for him wanting to go in.

He walked past the Sexta's bedroom and two doors down was his own, he went inside and sat there waiting. Waiting until he was completely sure Grimmjow was sleeping. He slipped out his bedroom and completely hid his reiatsu, much more than earlier on. He walked past the Quinto Espada's door and lingered outside Grimmjow's bedroom. He slowly and quietly turned the handle and stepped inside. He looked around the darkened room and saw the glow of a large fish tank, full of quite big hollow fish. How ironic.

His eyes skimmed the room and he saw the bed, with a sleeping form on it. He slowly moved over towards it and stood there, taking in the sight, it was beautiful, his face was almost heavenly to Ulquiorra. He shuffled towards the edge of the bed and carefully sat down. He sighed, he was just so beautiful.

His hand reached towards his face and touched his hair, he let his fingers run through it, he then moved towards his eyes and traced the birthmarks at the side of them. His hands lightly touched the Sexta's hollow remnant that was placed on his jaw, he shifted his hand slightly to the right. Until he was at his lips. He lightly stroked them, oh how he wanted to touch those lips with his own...

What ? What was he thinking ? He quickly snapped his hand back and began to stand but his wrist was caught by a hand. Ulquiorra's eyes widened he slowly turned around and saw Grimmjow lazily looking at him.

He was suddenly then pulled towards him and their lips locked. It was better than he could ever imagine, the taste of the Panther, very spicy yet soothing at the same time. He could feel the blue-haired Espada run his tongue along Ulquiorra's bottom lip, asking for entrance. He gave it to him. The tongues battled lovingly for a while and when they were out of breath, they released each others mouths.

Excitement was placed in Ulquiorra's eyes as he looked at Grimmjow, he wanted to kiss him again, he leaned forward but was stopped. His green eyes opened to see blue ones staring back at him.

"Say Ulquiorra? Do you mind telling me why you've been stalking me ?"

* * *

_**Finished ! **_

_**I would really appreciate on what you thought of this !  
It's my first boyxboy ! What a joyous day ! Or night ? Whatever..**_


End file.
